Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a major imaging technique used in medicine. MRI is capable of generating detailed images of soft tissues such as the brain, muscles and kidneys. Specific properties of the various compounds found inside tissues, such as water and/or fat, are used to generate images. When subjected to a strong magnetic field, the vector sum of the nuclear magnetic moments of a large number of atoms possessing a nuclear spin angular momentum, such as Hydrogen, which is abundant in water and fat, will produce a net magnetic moment in alignment with the externally applied field. The resultant net magnetic moment will furthermore process with a well-defined frequency that is proportional to the applied magnetic field. After excitation by radio frequency pulses, the net magnetization will generate a signal that can be detected.
Signal to noise ration of receiver coils can be important, especially for low power MRIs. Without sufficiently high signal to noise ratio, scan corruption can results, and image resolution may be reduced.